Never Lose Hope
by merderbaby
Summary: When all else fails, Hope is the only thing we can rely on. Danielle Oliver, a straight A student, a soccer player, the younger sister of 3 older brothers, a best friend, an ex boyfriend, and a power ranger. This is the first book in a series as we learn more about Danielle, how her life changes, and how even through the darkest times she is the shinning light


"Conner we are going to get in so much trouble and it's only the first day." Daniella Scott told her best friend

"Don't worry so much Dani, I'll handle Randall." Conner said as he kicked another soccer ball into the net.

"Is that so Mr. Mcknight" Randal said behind Conner

"Principle Randall your looking rather nice today is that a new suite" Conner said as he turned around

"Flattery will get you nowhere now Get To Class oh and by the way you and Ms Scott will be serving detention all week after school" Randall said as she she slammed the ball into the net

~DINO THUNDER~

"Dr Oliver I believe you were missing these two" A security guard said"

"Yes thank you, your father is not going to be happy with you young lady" Tommy said looking at his niece.

"Sorry uncle Tommy won't happen again, right Conner" Dani said as she turned to Conner

" Right, sorry sir" Conner said looking down

" Good now take your seats." Tommy said

~DINO THUNDER

With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay

Strolling so casually

We're different and the same, get you another name

Switch up the batteries

If you gave me a chance I would take it

It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it

Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be

N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be [3x]

"Ms Ford do you have permission to perform on school grounds." Randall said as she wrote in her clipboard

" No but are you aware that students who play an instrument have a far better chance of getting into college. Kira said

" Well you aren't college material now, detention, follow me." Randall said

Sprinklers go off

"Ethan James I should have known" Randall said as she saw the boy with the blue umbrella

" Sit all four of you will be serving detention all week after school. Randall said soaking wet

" I have soccer practice" Yelled Conner and Dani

" I have computer club yelled Ethan

" I have band rehearsal, yelled Kira

" I told you Connor, but no you said you'll handle it, we have a game this weekend against Briarwood, one of our toughest teams, what do you think our coaches will say." Danielle said feeling aggravated

"Can't you work something out with your uncles" Conner said referring the soccer coaches as Dani's uncles

"Just because I'm their niece doesn't mean I get a free pass, if we miss two practices we're out of the game" Dani said getting madder at Conner

"I'm sorry did I just hear you say that the Reefside soccer coaches are your uncles." Kira said

"Yes my uncle Zack and uncle Adam, why are you interested in playing" Dani asked

"No, sorry, I have no interest in playing, but isn't coach Adams wife Tanya one of the biggest talent scouts in the world." Kira said

"Yes, let me guess, you want me to see if I can get you an audition with her and her manager" Dani laughed

"I would love that, but you barely know me" Kira said

"Hey don't think about it like that, if I can help you fulfill your dreams, then thats enough for me" Dani said giving Kira her number

"Ok, thank you so much" Kira smiled

"Danielle Elizabeth Scott, you are in so much trouble, when you get home" Tommy said with his arms folded

"Hey uncle Tommy, why are you in detention" Dani said lighting the mood, as Conner burst out laughing,and Tommy rolled his eyes

"Do any of you like museums" Tommy asked

~Dino Thunder~

"Great it's closed" Dani said getting out of the jeep

"What do we do now" Kira asked

"I say we get to practice" Connor nudged Dani

"I'm going to see if there's anyone to let us know when its going to be open again. In the meantime you 4 look for around if you see anything scientific I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week" Tommy said

"Sweet lets go Dani" Conner pushed

"Hey, wait for us" Kira and Ethan said

"Hey did you guys ever hear of the guy who was hiking up here and fell in a giant sink hole" Ethan said as they walked through the forest

"Sorry must have missed that one" Kira said

"Come on, it was on all the urban legend websites." Ethan said in surprise

"Dude, you know this isn't computer club, right" Conner said

"Oh I guess you're too much of a bad boy to surf the web" Ethan argued

"Guys will you shut up, I'm on the phone, and Conner if we can make it to the field in an hour, Adam will excuse our absence." Dani said hanging up with her uncle

"Sweet lets grab something and go" Conner said

"Is that all you do in your spare time run after a ball, and kick it into a net" Ethan said

"Hey, whoa, do you mind not insulting the greatest sport in history." Dani said getting defensive as Conner laughed

"Sorry, so tell me Connor, what do you do" Ethan asked

"Me I go out with girls, you know the ones at school, who smell really good, and have long hair and makeup" Conner said

"Whatever all I'm trying to do is give you guys a heads up stuff happens out here just don't come crying to me when you fall into a giant sink hole…." Ethan said when they all fell into a ditch

"Alright you guys stay here where it's safe, I'll climb up and come back with help. Conner said as he started to climb up only to fall back in

"Back so soon" Ethan said

"Conner you ok" Dani said as the group decided to walk further into the cave

"Freak you out…" Kira sang softly as it echoed

"Babe can you keep it down, trying to focus here" Conner said as Dani rolled her eyes

"Did you just call me babe, did he just call me babe" Kira asked Dani

"Yea, but don't worry, thats just how he is" Dani said

"What, just chill out" Conner said as Kira stood in front him

"Listen my name is Kira, maybe you should write it on your hand or something, so you can remember" Kira said annoyed

"Ooo burn" Ethan said

"Hey guys, check this out" Dani called as she spotted a Tyrannosaurus skeleton head

"This screams Jurassic park to me" Ethan said

"This will get us out of detention forever" Conner said going towards it

"I don't think you should do that" Ethan said as Conner pulled the head

"Woah" Dani said

"I could do a crazy music video in here" Kira and Dani said, Dani by mistake as Kira looked at her

"This must be the mother ship for you bro" Conner told Ethan

"Normally I'd be insulted but when you're right, you're right" Ethan said looking around

In the middle of the room, stood a large meteor rock sitting on a table, hovering above the mist were 4 gems, one pink gem in the middle and a red, blue and yellow surrounding it

"Conner don't touch it." Dani yelled knowing exactly what they were

"C'mon Dani we have half an hour left before we're suspended from the game, theres nothing else out here" Conner explained

"I hate to agree, but I already missed band practice "Kira said as the three each took a gem, Dani tried to ignore it, but the pink gem transformed into a bracelet and attached to her wrist

"Oh, no Dads going to kill me and Uncle Tommy" Dani thought to herself

"Well what are they" Kira asked

"I can go online later and find out." Ethan said

"Hey where are you going?" Conner said to the girls

"I don't want to know what kind of freak lives in a place like this and I sure don't want to be here when it comes home" Kira said

"I'm going to soccer practice, we have our artifact now let's go" Dani said

"Right behind you" Conner said

~Dino Thunder ~

"This way, does anyone have a compass" Ethan said

"I do on my phone" Dani said as she opened the app

"What was that" Kira asked

"The wind" Conner said as he continued to walk

"That wasn't the wind" Dani said as soon as a group of Tyrannodrones joined them in the forest. "Yep Dad is totally going to kill me" Dani said to herself

"Don't move" Conner said

"Great idea, make it easy for them" Ethan said

"New plan…Run" Kira yelled

Conner was going strong, Ethan struggled, but Dani although she had balance, and Kira, tripped and fell

"Dani are you ok" Conner said helping her up

"I'm good..." Dani said until they heard a loud yell

"What was that" Ethan said

"I don't know" Kira said as she held the glowing gem

"How about instead of running, which clearly isn't helping, we fight them" Dani said

"She's right lets split" Conner said

~Dino Thunder~

"Dude, how much do I love detention" Conner said as they met back up with Tommy

"You guys alright" Tommy said

"Oh ya, couldn't be better, listen uncle Tommy, Conner and I have less than 15 min to get to practice can we go" Dani explained

"Sure, guys hop in" Tommy said as the group went into the jeep

~Dino Thunder~

"2 min and 24 seconds nice timing, changed and everything" Adam said as Conner and Dani ran onto the field

"Of course we expect nothing less from our star players" Zack said

"Alright what we up against Saturday" Dani said

"Nick is back in the game" Adam said

"Wait Nick Russell as in your ex-boyfriend." Conner said looking between coaches and Dani

"Haven't seen him in a while" Dani said calmly

"Dani, are you ok, is this going to interfere with your game." Adam asked

"Absolutely not, I'm here to win" Dani said

"Sounds good to me, alright team bring it in" Zack said as the team huddled together

~Dino Thunder~

"You Are An Idiot" Kimberly yelled at her husband

"I know" Tommy sighed

"You know, God Tommy, I swear you make me lose it" Kimberly said pacing the floor fingers through her hair

"I didn't think anyone would find them" Tommy admitted

"Tommy what if they fall into the wrong hands" Kim sighed

"Kim, sweetheart, the love of my life, even you know that if they were in wrong hands we would know" Tommy said holding her hands in his

"I guess, so anyway how was your first day" Kim asked

"I had detention" Tommy admitted

"What did you do" Kim laughed

"Nothing, I was in charge of it, but our goddaughter is already on the new principle hit list" Tommy said

"What did Dani do now" Kim laughed rolling her eyes

"Two words soccer and Conner" Tommy said

"They are so cute together" Kim gushed

"Kim she does not need to have boys on the brain, plus Jason is already going to kill me" Tommy admitted

"What, why" Kim asked

"She's the new pink ranger" Tommy sighed

"Like mother, like daughter" Kim said

~Dino Thunder~

Hey, mom I'm home" Dani called out

"Hi baby, how was practice, ready for the game" Kat asked from the kitchen

"Nick is playing in the game, what am I going to do" Dani said

"Honey it's been 6 months, and from what I heard, you've already moved on with Conner" Kat said as she finished setting the table

"Mom, no he's my best friend" Dani said

"Good, because you know your father" Kat smiled

"Where is Dad" Dani asked

"In the shower, why don't you go change and get washed up for dinner" Kat said

~…~

"What smells so good" Jason said as he walked into the kitchen and hugged Kat from behind while kissing her neck

"Can you not do that with your child in the room" Dani groaned covering her eyes

"I guess we'll just have to finish this when the child isn't in the room" Jason said as Kat giggled

"Ewww, Dad, isn't 5 kids enough for you" Dani said

"3 kids was enough for me, but noooo, he wanted his little girl, not that I'm complaining, you my sweet girl are the light of my life" Kat said kissing her daughter forehead as they sat down to dinner

"So baby girl, how was your day, heard it was…eventful" Jason said

"Uncle Tommy told you" Dani groaned

"He most certainly did, detention on the first day Danielle" Jason said as he stared her down

"Well Conner wanted a few kicks before school and since we have the big game saturday I wasn't going to turn down more practice time" Dani said twirling her pasta

"Speaking of the big game, Adam says your getting better" Jason said sipping his wine

"Let's just say Briarwood is going to be running for the hills when we're done playing with us" Dani laughed

"Does this attitude have anything to do with Nick Russell being back in the game" Kat asked

"Mom" Dani groaned

"You haven't seen him since the incident, are you mentally ok with seeing him again" Kat said

"Can we just move on, besides did Uncle Tommy tell you anything else" Dani asked moving the conversation

"Not that I can remember why is there something you'd like to share"

"Nope I'm good, I'm going to go start my homework" Danielle said as she put her dish in the sink

~Dino Thunder~

"Hey Conner" Dani skyped

"Hey Dani, you looked better today" Conner said knowing how stressed she's been

"Well not everyone can be a superstar on the field" Dani said as she and Conner laughed

"Hey between the both of us fireworks will light the field" Conner smiled

"You're going to have my back right" Dani said as she sighed and bit her lip

"With Nick back in, I'm glued to you" Conner said

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Dani smiled. "I got to go Andrews on the other line"

"Hey Snowflake was that Conner" Andrew said to his little sister

"Hello fireball, how's college" Dani said rolling her eyes

"College is great, so many hot girls" Andrew laughed

"Lots of homework too" Dani informed

"Ugh tell me about it, I have like no free time" Andrew groaned

"Don't worry Christmas break is only 12 weeks away, you can hold on till then" Dani said

"Actually, I don't have classes on Monday or Fridays so I'll be able to come to those soccer games of yours" Andrew said

"You're not coming to this game right" Dani pleaded

"Hell I am, and if Nick does anything to you, he'll be dealing with me and your 3 other older brothers and your 32 male cousins" Andrew said sternly

"Andrew, now is not the time for you to put your protective older brother pants on" Dani groaned

"Hey between Dad, Uncle Tommy, Stephen, Conner, Uncle Adam, and Uncle Zack, who are all going to be there I won't have to" Andrew said

"Seriously it's just Nick" Dani sighed

"Do I have to remind you what happened 6 months ago, I mean he was on probation because of his actions." Andrew said

"It was an accident, he apologized at least 100 times" Dani said

"That landed you in the hospital" Andrew said

"Alight, I'll be careful" Dani said giving in

"That's my little sister, I love you snowflake" Andrew said

"Love you too Fireball" Dani said shutting the computer


End file.
